Various hydrofluoroether olefin compounds are described in, for example PCT Published Application WO 2010/094019 (Bartelt et al.), and Reaction of Transperfluoropent-2-ene with alcoholates, Kurykin, M. A., German, L. S. Izvestiya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya (1981), (11), 2647-50.